Guidance into the Light
by author2be3
Summary: I wanted to escape, but not like this. What importance do I have in Revan's fate? Lets find out. Self-insert  With some twists hopefuly  Rated T for language.
1. Safe from the Sith?

**Surprise! How are you? This is new for me. I'm really scared to do this, but I'm looking for any comments that will help this story along. In the mean time, let's get started. **

**And remember: I DON'T OWN SW: KotOR! Got it? Good! ^.^**

"David! Kevin! Where did you put my story book?" I shout at my older brothers while marching up stairs.

"I don't know." Kevin yells over his shoulder not taking his eyes off of Mass Effect 2. I walk up behind him and put my hands on my hips. "_Another_ new game? Haven't you beaten this game enough?"

"I'm trying to get another win before I head off." He says not looking at me. I roll my eyes with a smile, "You never played Knights of the Old Republic this much. It was made by the same people, with some of the same voices. Why not play it for good ol' time sake before you and David leave instead of a game that you practically have memorized?"

Kevin pauses his game and looks at me. "I would if the old Xbox would work with the T.V." Oh yha I forgot about that. "Whatever. Have you seen David? I think he moved my story book."

"He's in our room packing up." Kevin goes back to his Mass Effect dream land, while I head off to my brothers' room, which will soon be empty. They're leaving for collage in just a couple of days. To tell you the truth, I think their main goal is to escape.

What I mean by they want to escape is because of my parents. My parents try to push stuff on us they never achieved. An example, my mom never made it far in ballet to get to wear point shoes, and now I'm going on my 5th year on point shoes. Dad never got his Eagle Scout award, but David and Kevin BOTH earned theirs about two or three years ago. You may think it's not that bad, but when we don't get what our parents want, then there's problems.

Sometimes I wish I could escape too.

My brothers and I grew close to protect each other when our parents ganged up on us. We're kind of like the Walls kids from _The Glass Castle _only our situation isn't that bad.

When I enter Kevin and David's room, David's suitcase was on top of his bed with the lid open. While still standing in the door way I start thinking about all the trouble we went through to get my brothers room painted to look like a calm blue sky with the contradicting unfinished wallpaper of WWII fighter planes in battle. Those were some fun times.

"What do ya want Izzy?" David walked into my line of sight carrying some folded polo shirts. No doubt those are the ones he had to wear for high school. STH made quite an impact on him… sort of.

"Did you move my story book?"He places his shirts in his suitcase and looks at me. "Which book?"

"The note book with my written stories! That on-" Kevin screams. David and I look at each other. David starts walking out the door. "Kevin it's just a game. No need to get pissed off at it." I follow David out of the room.

Kevin wasn't there. Mass Effect 2 was still on, Commander Sheapard and his team had just got killed. I walked a little closer only to trip on a game box. I pull it out from under my feet, KotOR. Okay? Not sure how that got off the shelf.

"Where did Kevin go?" David asks. I shrug. For a while we stand there in silence. Until David says that we should split up. David ran down stairs, while I stayed up stairs. We start calling out to Kevin and to where ever he disappeared to.

After a couple of minutes, the lights miraculously go out. Then David screams.

I stand there. My breath and pulse quicken. "David? Is this some kind of joke?" I cautiously make my way to the stairs and climb down.

"Kevin? David? This isn't funny! I know this is a joke!" I make it to the ground floor. I hear my breathing… I think. Only one way to know for sure. I hold my breath for a few second. It's someone else's breathing. "Who's there?"

I start walking closer to the intruder's breathing. I need to arm myself with something. I stumble around for one of my brothers' air soft guns (which they have scattered all over the place). It's not much, but it's better than just fists.

SMACK!

"OW!" I tripped over something. Again. I usually have better balance than this. Wait a minute. An air soft gun, YES!

Wait… Damn it, no ammo! There's got to be pellets around here somewhere. I hear footsteps coming closer. CRAP!

I start backing up when I bump into someone. And who ever this someone is, immediately takes hold of my neck and slaps their hand over my mouth before I start screaming. "It's okay," the captor whispers, "You're safe from the sith now." Wait what? The sith? I don't like this. I try to at least get this guy's hand off my mouth.

Just when I do, I feel a stinging pain. Everything gets blurry, and out of the haze over my eyes I see a silhouette of a man in silver armor reaching towards me and shouting NO!

And everything is gone.

…

I open my eyes, and immediately shut them because of the bright sun. I finally open my eyes very slowly to adjust to the blinding light.

I glance around the landscape that I feel I've seen before. Around me is tall golden brown grass flowing in a gentle breeze. Off in the distance is a cliff side the shade of gray that seemed smoothed over from a distance.

It was the promise land for an environmentalist if you ask me, but I can't say it wasn't a lovely place. From the words of Syrah Syara: "this beautiful place, which is full of song."

I still feel like I've seen this place before but never this great in detail.

Meanwhile

"**I have a favor to ask for you." **

"**I have completed all three tasks. Why do I have to do another?" **

"**Calm yourself Padiwan. This is important. We believe this person can help you." **

"**What am I to do?" **

"**We need you to locate a girl. Her name is Isabel. We tried to bring her to the academy but we had some trouble and we lost her out in the fields somewhere." **

"**As you wish masters." **_**Why do I get the feeling I'm just here to do their work for them? **_

I sit up, and take a better look around. I know I've seen this place before, I just need to think. I had a theory I ended up in the Star Wars universe like those self –insert fanfictions. Well I guess anything is possible, after all "It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage."

Yah I know, I am full of corny puns and quotes. It's kind of my thing.

"Oh my!" someone from behind says. I turn around to find a woman standing over me, looking completely shocked. "Child what are you doing out here alone? Especially dressed like that!"

I examine my clothes. What's wrong with jean and a purple plaid shirt? I like plaid! "Is it that bad?" I ask. I examine the woman's clothes next. I think her outfit proves my theory … sorta , which means I'm probably on Dantooine.

"Yes. You are just asking for the Mandalorians to come and hunt you down dressed like that! Come with me and I can help you blend in better." The woman grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"The Mandalorians?" The woman looks at me questionably.

"Yes, the Mandalorians. What did you think they would leave you alone because you're a defenseless girl?" I sat there for a moment. First off I'm not defenseless! I can fight.. a little. I can still defend myself. Although I do have some doubts since Mandalorians are pretty deadly.

"Um… maybe." She glares at me. "Very cute. Now come on," and she drags me away to her home.

**First part done! Next part coming when it can! ****Constructive criticism please! **


	2. Mandalorians

**Alright so before I begin, I want to appologize for the enviornmentalist comment. I originally said I was sorry in the 1st chapter, but it wasnt there when I uploaded it. Also, I quoted Septimus Heap and Cinderella in the 1st chapter too, in case you were wondering. **

**So part two, I don't own Star Wars in any way shape or form.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>This is taking too long!" <strong>

"**Calm down Mission." **

"**What if this girl is not even here though?" **

"**Well then, we'll just have to find out now wont we." **

"**But-" **

"**Okay, both of you quit moping so we can get this task over with!" **

Just to let you know, the woman's name is Ahita. She's a farmer's wife with a baby named Forii. Her husband is not here at the moment. She gave me some clothes to help me 'blend in' apparently.

She let me stay for a while, which was nice. It was good to know someone was kind around here. It's so calm right now, until…

There's a loud BANG at the door.

"Where are you Ahita? We have a deal your husband didn't complete! Hahaha!"

"Oh no, the Mandalorians are here, but why?" Ahita whispered. "You and Forii have to hide."

"What? No," I whispered back, "I can't leave you to face that thug all by yourself. Anyone needs backup against those jack-asses!"

"No, you can't go up against them by yourself, they will just kill you." She nudged me back. However, I fought forward long enough for the Mandalorian to walk in.

"Well well, what have we here?" the Mandalorian says in an anticipated voice. "So, Ahita, you hiding stray runts now?"

"Never mind her," Ahita starts pushing me backwards again, " What do you want?"

"Your husband didn't come through on our deal. So pay up!" At this point I had to step in. I don't know what it is that I am doing but it's better than nothing.

"Back off!" See what I mean. The Mandalorian just laughs.

"What are you going to do?" I'm assuming he is staring me down. I look around trying to figure out just _what _I am going to do. Um… uh… Oh I know. I reach for whatever random object I can find.

I think you know what comes next.

DONK!

Yha that didn't work. I'm screwed.

"What was that?" Well, that could have gone better. Let's just keep going with it. Maybe something good will come out of it.

"A warning," Okay good start I guess, "for you to get the hell outta here!" And he is laughing some more.

"You're brave kid I'll give you that, but you must be stupid if you think you can take on me by throwing stuff." Yha I am being stupid aren't I, but the good guy (or girl in this case) is usually questioned for being stupid right? Gotta think fast. Piss him off then run? Sure why not.

"You couldn't hit me if I was right in front of you!" Okay, making progress.

"You mean like this!" He hisses while pulling out his blaster. He pulls the trigger while I quickly duck, pulling Ahita down with me. I just barely hear the blast of energy zip past my ear.

Damn, that was way to close.

I pick my head up. "Your aim sucks! I bet you can't even hit a moving target!" Proof of my stupidity folks. But I am more focused on getting this guy away from Ahita and the rest of her family.

"Are you suggesting something you wretch!" The Mandalorian growls. Ahita grabs my wrist and looks at me. "What are you doing?" she whispers. "Trying to get him out of here!" I whisper back.

Wow we got a lot of whispering going on here.

"I'm not suggesting something," I spit at the Mandalorian, "I'm stating a fact!" Now I know I'm pissing him off.

"You're asking for it kid!" he spits back. I step up close to him. "Are you sure you're not asking for this?"

BAM!

The Mandalorian goes down right after my fist meets his face. And my hand FREAKIN' HURTS now. I jump over him and shout, "Let's see if you _can _hit a moving target!" and rush out.

...

Well here I am, running in an open field, trying to get away from a pissed off Mandalorian. Things just can't get any worse.

BANG!

"OW!" Spoke too soon. I just got shot in the shoulder! The force of the shot causes me to fall to the ground, on top of the injured shoulder which makes me scream more!

I hear footsteps in the tall grass. I try to crawl as far away as I can, but the steps just keep getting closer. I can't believe this is how it ends. Dying by the hands of a Mandalorian, at age 15. Life is so unfair!

"Hey!" Wait, who's that? "Leave the kid alone!" Well I know it's a woman, but there is no way that is Ahita.

"This doesn't concern you Jedi. Just walk away." Wow, who would have thought the Mandalorian would have some patience after all the crap I said to him. So that woman is a Jedi. Wow, how lucky can you get.

"Well, I say it does concern me. So are you going to leave the kid alone, or am I going to have to teach you the hard way." Hold on, this is a Jedi right? Why does she sound like a bitch?

"I've never had the chance to fight a Jedi before. Let's see what you can do." I hear a light saber ignite, and blaster shots. All noises cease. I hear something fall in the grass, more footsteps. A hand outstretches to my face. I take it to reach a sitting position and set my eyes on said bitchy Jedi.

She's has medium skin, brown hair close to black, and almost yellow eyes. I glace over at her teammates and … HOLY CRAP!

Yha, it's official. I'm in KotOR. Because her teammates are Mission Vao and Carth Onasi. So this bitchy Jedi is … Revan. And she's dark side, I think.

"Is your name Isabel?" she asks. How did she know that? "Um… yes. But I prefer to go to by Izzy."

She sticks up her hand, "whatever, look we went through a lot of trouble to find you. So get up and lets go." I'm taken back by this. That's just great. I end up in the KotOR universe only be with the Revan who has a high chance to turn to the dark side.

"Well thank you, for taking care of that Mandalorian." Revan just looks at me. "We did it becuase we where told to. It's not easy finding some random kid out in some huge fields!"

Wow, she's really upset. "Well, maybe you should consider calming down. It might make things a little more bareable." Wait why did I just say that? It's just going to piss her off more.

She glares at me. "I'm already _calm_." She says in a sour tone. Right…. "You don't have to take out your frustration on other people. What have they ever done to you?" She doesn't say anything after that.

She sticks her hand out, and I gladly take it. However, when she pulls me up, I feel the stinging pain in my shoulder. "She's hurt." Mission points at my shoulder. I glance at it. Aw crap, I'm bleeding! Mission runs up to me and helps to treat my wound.

"Hey thanks, again." I say to Mission with a smile. She smiles back. "Anytime. My name is Mission. The old guy over there is Carth, and the Jedi is Brianna." I look at them both. "Nice to meet you," I look over at _Brianna_, "Sort of."

We head off to where ever they are taking me. We continuously walk in silence until Brianna speaks up. "Hey…Izzy right?" I look over to her. "Yha?" "I am… sorry. For… getting so frustrated with you." Wow, _I_ got through to _her_? There's a shock. "Um… you are... welcome."

I'm still not sure about what is going on. How did they know my name? Where are they taking me? And more importantly… Where are David and Kevin?

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Did you catch the Jedi Academy quote? Next chapter, we find out who brought Izzy here and why. Constructive critisims please! And review! It lets me know how I am doing!<strong>


	3. Questions and Answers

**And we got another chapter! Warning: This one is kind of...sappy. But I think it's...arlight. **

**Star Wars = Not Owned by Me!**

Alright so being on Dantooine with the Knights of the Old Republic crew is pretty scary considering the fact that Revan… I mean Brianna, is set to the dark side … I think. Oh and let's not forget that somehow or another these people know who I am.

Someone has spun together a web of secrets and plans. And whoever this someone is, is going to have a lot of explaining to do as to why they brought me here. Who in this game does something like this? Well the only people in this game who pulled a Madame Defarge was the council. Unless some other person is knitting their own 'register'*. I guess we'll just have to find out along the way now won't we.

Well it's pretty obvious where they took me… the Jedi academy. On the way there, no one really says anything after that apology Brianna gave me. (How the heck did that happen is beyond me.) But I guess that proves she isn't _all _dark side.

When we get to the academy I can't help but feel scared because here I am, about to enter to sanctum of the plotters of destiny for this evil woman who has been reprogrammed with a new mind. That's a lot to put onto a girl's shoulders.

Walking through this place, it reminds me of a green house, or a place of peace. Which does make a lot of since considering it's a Jedi thing. I actually do find the place calming. I guess setting and so much force using good guys really make a good combination.

Oh crap! We're right outside the council room. I can hear my heart pumping. Why am I so scared? These are Jedi. They won't hurt me right?

"Wait right here and keep quiet until I call you! And don't do anything stupid." I'm sure you know who said _that! _"Sheesh, what do you think I'm going to do, break something?" I thought about saying blow the place up but I think you know why I didn't.

Well this conversation shouldn't take too long. Probably talking about the infamous star maps.

"Hey Izzy," I snap my head in Mission's direction, "What where you doing with the council anyway?" Wait, what? "What are you talking about?" I notice out of the corner of my eye Carth has this 'you're untrustworthy' look on his face.

"The council asked Brianna to go find you. They said they tried to bring you here but something went wrong." … I don't what to think of this. This doesn't make any sense. "I've never met the council before. Are sure they we're asking Brianna to find me?" Mission just nods.

"Izzy, come on!" Brianna calls. I walk forward. My heart is beating faster. I'm just going to have to bride the danger… if there is any.

"Would this be the girl you were talking about?" Brianna says without even looking at me. "Yes this is Isabel." Ugh! I hate it when people call me that, even my own mother! … Ok., maybe not my own mother, but still!

"It is good to see you again Isabel," Master Vandar says.

"I'm sorry but, have we met before? I think I would have remembered of… having the …_ honor_… to meet the council." I think I'm trying too hard to be polite.

"It is not surprising you do not remember young philosopher," Master Zhar shakes his head, "You we're so young when you last arrived."

Okay, back-up! Two things: 1. Young philosopher? Where did that come from? And 2. I've been here before? I suppose next thing they are going to tell me is that Darth Vader is my real father.**

"But I still don't understand." I slap on this pleading look to see if I can get these people to give me some answers. Here's the fun part, it actually works.

"Brianna would you excuse us for a moment." Zhar says. Brianna crosses her arms, looks at me with this confused look on her face, shrugs, and walks back.

Master Dorack speaks up, "We understand you are confused Isabel but if you-"

"Of course I'm confused!" I shout, "Pardon my interruption masters, but something isn't right here!"  
>"Calm down child," Master Vrook sticks up his hand, "We can answer your questions to the best of our abilities." I take in a breath.<p>

Alright Izzy, just calm down, they'll hopefully have the answers to what you're looking for.

"You said I have been here before. When was this? How old was I?"  
>"You were about 8 years old," Dorack answered, "Your visit was short, but you did make quite the impression." Eight years old? Wasn't that around the time we got this game?<p>

"But I don't remember. How do I know if this actually happened?" Vandar starts searching his belt. He pulls something out of a pouch attached to his belt. "Do you recognize this?" I take a closer look at what is in his small green hand.

My face drops. Inside his hand is something I lost about seven years ago. It was a necklace, and my favorite one for that matter. It was a stone, carved and polished into the shape of a heart with my name engraved in cursive. My parents gave it to me when I was three. The day I lost that was the one of the worst days in life.

"You told us to give this back to you when we called you back." … Alright, so I guess I have been here before.  
>"What did I do at my visit?"<br>"You talked with a few younglings that were having doubts about being Jedi. Your words moved them so much they chose to stay and became well gifted Jedi." I jump at who says this. You want to know why? Because it was Bastila, who just randomly decides now to jump into this conversation from out of the background. "You even spoke to me." I did? Well that's kind of promising considering little miss princess here constantly preaches about her Jedi training. Then again, she does go evil.

"So that's why you called me young philosopher?" They nod in response. "Do you know who brought me here?" Silence passes over the room. Of course they know what happens, why would I expect anything different!

"We did," Zhar says," or to be more specific I did." So Zhar is the one that grabbed me. Now for the question I know I'm going to hate the answer.

"Do…do you know what happened… to my brothers?" I can barely hear my own voice.  
>"Your brothers?" Bastila sounds awestruck. I look at each council member individually until one of them says something. Vrook answers, "We do not know." That's what I was afraid of.<p>

I felt a bitter lump in my throat. If I'm here, then what happened to David and Kevin?  
>Now I know how Max felt when she lost one of the flock in <em>School's Out Forever.<em> I HATE THIS!

Normally I've been able to hold in my tears, but right now, I just can't do it.  
>"It's alright Isabel." Bastila says. No it's not! While I'm here playing Jedi 20 questions, my brothers are nowhere to be found and are probably in danger!<p>

…Come on, just take a breath and pull it together.  
>I breath in and, you guessed it, ask another question.<p>

"So why did you bring me here?" My voice is still a little shaky. Again, more silence! Honestly if you want to tell me 'I know something you don't know' just say it! Don't put me through this, exchanging looks!

"It's about Brianna," Zhar says, "She is in danger of the dark side." Well really anyone is in danger of temptation. Of course I understand considering this is Revan we are talking about. And the fact that her new identity is a real bitch.

"I thought _all_ Jedi were in danger of the dark side."

Vrook picks up, "This is true, but Brianna is different. She is strong in the force and has gone through Jedi training sooner than any other." Heard it all before buddy. Can we get to the point? "There have been visions of her fate and its effect on the entire galaxy," Vrook continued, " And what we hae seen is not good. But we believe this can be changed with your help."

"So you're saying you want to use me as a voice of reason for Brianna? Why not use someone like Bastila?" I mean wasn't this _her_ job in the game?

"It is true Bastila would be a good choice to help. But Bastila is a _Jedi_ and her fate could be the very same." Vandar answers, "You however, seem to understand some meaning of balance. Your use of words are very powerful. We believe you can prevent this from happening to Brianna."

Whoa, this is pretty big. I have to help Brianna, who is already on the path of evil, from taking the ultimate choice of darkness. And as a bonus, I still have to find my brothers!

Who ever thought their life was hard has NO idea what I have to go through now!

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Yay!<strong>

**Other refreances I do not own: *A Tale of Two Citites and **the Darth Vader refreance came from David the Scotish werewolf's ****comment on the last chapter. Thanks for reading! Please constructive critisism! :D **

**Oh and one more thing: because I am bord and I am a little upsessed with a short story I just recently read, I set up a poll about it. Feel free to look at it and vote! **


	4. Welcome Aboard

**I'm just going going to jump on into it!  
>Disclamer: I don't own KotOR! or Danny Phantom (I quoted them once in here...sort of) or The Outsiders (Same thing) <strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Well, I figured that would be their reaction. Bastila just told Brianna and Carth about me having to be Brianna's, shall we say, 'therapist' for this mission that they are sending her on. I'm just glad I'm not the one to tell her.

"You're basically saying I have to have a therapy session with this kid!" She screams. Wow, that's just what I was thinking.

"Isabel is very wise and powerful with her words." Bastila reassures. Um…sure, I guess I'm good with word play and deeper meanings.

"She is _not _coming with us!"

"Hey! I know I just got here, and the council just pushed me into this, but that doesn't mean I'm useless!" I shout. I'm coming weather she likes it or not!

"I never said you were useless, I said you were not coming!"  
>"I am coming! I don't care if you agree or not! I want to help you!" Brianna gives me this annoyed look.<br>"Are you suggesting something?" Oh God, here we go again. Why is it that a Mandalorian and Revan with her new identity have the same thoughts?

"I'm not suggesting something! I'm asking to come with you!" Can't I just ask a question without being threaten!

"We don't need another tagalong kid. We already have Mission." Carth steps in. No one asked you! And besides you don't trust anybody, why wouldn't I expect anything different!

"I'm not just some tagalong! Can't you people look past the general idea that someone young is trouble!" They look at me for a moment. I just stand there waiting for their response.

"Kids like you _are _trouble. It's a fact, not an idea." Ouch. That's harsh.

"Well I'm different from other kids. I read and write stories. I'm really a quiet person, but I'm not afraid to fight when I need to! I'm a weird mix of stuff! Just because I look small and weak on the outside doesn't mean I can be a bigger use than anyone can imagine!" Yha I can sling comebacks with meaning in them!

Brianna grins, which is kind of creepy, "I like how you keep fighting back," she folds her arms over her chest, "Alright, we'll just see how this turns out. Welcome aboard." Oh yeah!

"I still don't trust her." Carth whispers.

Wow boys and girls, did you hear that? The middle aged man who has past issues doesn't trust me.

"You know I can hear you right? And you don't have to trust me! We need to get a job done, and we're going to do it, regardless of what you, or I, or anyone else thinks. So long as we're on the same page."*

Wow, maybe they were right about my use of words.

Carth is taken back by this comment. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Stories," I say a little proudly, "Lots and lots of stories."

...

Surprisingly the council had some of the supplies I needed. They really had this planed. They had some armor for me that I had never seen before in the game. Probably because I never examined something so close.

As for a weapon, because the only thing I have had plenty of experience in are those sticks made to simulate swords, I got a viroblade.

Before you start asking 'But you tried to use an air soft gun before Master Zhar took you away. So you have experience in guns too right?'

The answer is, not really. I know how to hold a gun, I know how to shoot it, but for some crazy reason, I just can't use a gun.

I don't know how that's even possible, but with me it is. I just can't put those two important bits together long enough to fire the freaking thing without breaking a finger.

I only use a gun if I'm desperate.

...

Being on board the _Ebon Hawk_ feels kind of strange considering the fact I never thought I would be on the other side of the T.V.

Well better get used to it I guess. I'm too afraid to ask Brianna where we are going so I'm just going to wait till we land.

Better safe than sorry…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm stopping here for the moment. Things are going to be real busy for me so it might be a while for the next part. Sorry… <strong>

**Constructive criticism please! :D **


	5. My story:the truth and the lies

**Alright, out of the little time I have anymore, I want to continue with this story! Let's just give it a shot… **

**This is a replacement for the chapter I had before. I hated how it turned out so I changed it a bit. **

**OOOOO Look a disclaimer: Author2be3 does not own SW:KotOR… I thought we all knew that? **

I'm still trying to get situated here. You know, being on the _EBON HAWK _with people from a video game I played when I was 7 or 8 years old.

And somehow or another I have been here before? I still don't understand, but I guess I'll just go with it.

Point is I'm away from home, my brothers are missing, and I have to be some kind of guide for Revan… I mean Brianna. I still have to get used to saying that.

Well we are about to leave Dantooine for some other planet with a Star Map on its surface.  
>Speaking of planets, what's my home planet? Do I even have a background story? I'll have to come up with something won't I. Guess my Wookiepedia study skills will come in handy.<p>

"IZZY!"….. Someone's mad, "WHERE IS MISSION!" Rev- I mean Brianna walks, or rather stomps, in the girls bunk room where I am.  
>"I don't know, and you might want to calm down a bit." I talk in a way that reminds me of a kindergarten teacher saying 'Inside voices please.'<p>

Brianna makes a husky breath, "I just want to get this mission over with."  
>"If you move to fast you'll miss something and trip." I've noticed my <em>philosophical <em>–ness has really come out.

She just gives me this annoyed look. Guess she's not fond of metaphors. Well she better get used to them because Lord knows how many I know. Thank you _Poor Richard's Almanac_.

"Do you know where she is or not?"  
>Sheesh, you think I have all the answers? "Maybe she's outside?"<br>"Come on then," she grabs my wrist and drags me out side.

When we climb down the ramp of the ship, my jaw drops. No, not because we found Mission, but because of who she is yelling at. And I literally mean YELLING AT.

"Don't you start trashing my brother you Cantina rat! Take that back or I'll smack you so hard your head-tails will pop off!"  
>Is that Lena? Oh wait, I'm not supposed to know that.<p>

"Mission what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"Mission, who is this?" Brianna lets go of me and gestures towards Lena.

"THAT… is Lena!" Brianna looks surprised to Mission's response.  
>"Um…. Hi." I say, looking stupid.<p>

"Don't bother talking to her Izzy! She's the reason Griff had to leave behind!"  
>"Is that what he told you? I wanted you to come with us Mission. I even offered to pay for your ticket. But he told me you didn't want to leave Taris. I said we shouldn't even go then. But your brother said we'd come and get you just as soon as we struck it rich on Tatooine. *sigh* Just another one of his lies."<p>

If Mission could turn red from anger, it would have been now. "NO! _You're_ the one who's lying! Griff- He wouldn't try to leave me behind!"

This time Brianna cuts in. "Hey Mission, ever think that maybe your brother's not the man you take him for."

"Think about it," Lena pushes forward, "If he wasn't trying to leave you behind, then why didn't he tell you where we were going?"

Mission turns her head away.

Lena tries again, "After we left, he told me looking after you was holding him back. Griff is always looking to blame other people for his problems. He did the same thing to me. As soon as I ran out of money, he started blaming me for all his problems. Like it's my fault his get-rich-quick schemes never work out!"

Brianna laughs, "Guess you're happy he's gone."  
>"You damn well know it! He's nothing by a sleazy scam artist. If Mission knows what's good for her, she would forget he ever existed!"<p>

And of course Mission had to defend her brother, I would've too. "But Griff is my _brother!_ I can't just pretend he doesn't exist!" She turns to Brianna and me, "If Griff was here to defend himself, Lena wouldn't be saying all this bad stuff about him!"

"Hey if you want to talk to Griff, go ahead." I guess Lena was trying to be reasonable, "Last I heard he was going to make a fortune working on Czerka Corp mines on Tatooine. But as far as I'm concerned he's out of my life forever!"

"Griff's better off without you, you table dancing, brother stealing, home wrecker!" Ouch, sounds worse live than it does in the game.

Lena sighs and dismisses herself, nothing we haven't heard before.

After Lena left I stepped in.  
>"You have a brother?"<p>

Mission sighs, "Yes, I do. Guess you kinda figured out what happened huh?"

"For the most part," I respond, "I didn't know you were from Taris…"

I CANNOT believe I just said that. Yes Izzy, let's make her relive that horrid moment of when the only home she remembers was turned to rubble by Darth Malik and his side-kick Saul Kareth.

Mission is quite for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I try changing topics, "I didn't know if that was a touchy subject. Forget I even said anything."

Mission just sticks up her hand, "No it's fine. I just…"

"HEY! I'm about to _forget_ both of you, if you don't get on the ship NOW!" Brianna screams.

Without another word, we rush to the ship.

"It's cool that you have a brother," I say while onboard.

"Yeah well, he wasn't exactly the greatest person around ya'know. He caused a lot of trouble on Taris. But he looked out for me ya'know."

"Well, hey no one's brother is perfect. I have to deal with two of them!"

Mission shoots me this curious look. I guess this is where my background story comes in. Let's just try to be as honest as possible, you think?

"I have two older brothers; their twins in fact." Score of the truth vs. lies: 1 to 0.

"TWO! Wow, I feel sorry for you."

_That's what everyone says… _

"Hey, it's not that bad. I'd pick them over anything, any day."

"I probably would too."

There's a pause, and Mission starts up again.

"So… what were your parents like?"  
>My face drops at this question. Do I really want to talk about that? Might as well…<p>

"Um… well… My parents were…"

"Were what?" Someone from behind asks.

I twist my head to the back to see Brianna, who was most likely eavesdropping.

"They were… not on good terms… with me or my brothers."

Brianna laughs, "What did you do?"

I sigh, "Be myself…" And now I'm getting puzzled looks again.  
>"It's a complicated relationship," I explain.<p>

"Well where are they?" Brianna questions.  
>Um…. "Back home…where I left them."<p>

"So, you ran away from home?" Mission says jumping to a conclusion.  
>"Ye-s. I did." <em>LIAR! <em>

Mission keeps going, "Why would you run away?"  
>Now what do I say? Well we want to tell the truth as much as possible, I guess say the reason I wanted to escape…<p>

"Because… I….was sick of hearing things like, '_You're not my daughter unless you do this because I want you to!_' In other words, it was their will over mine. I had no say in anything I did. Same with my brothers too. But they were lucky enough to get away."

Brianna scoffs, "So your parents were controlling. That's it?"

I just nod my head. Brianna walks out as if disappointed. I curl up into a ball as if the weight of this story of my past just got heavier by my lies.

Mission just sits there with me. She puts her hand on my shoulder, "Hey you're lucky. At least you have parents."

"You don't have any?"

"I don't know. I think they might be dead. It's no big deal."

"You don't know what happened to them?"

"No, the only thing I can remember was when I was five and my brother brought us to Taris."  
>"Wow, that's some story. Love to hear it some time."<p>

"We'll see…" And we left it at that.

**Well that was a lame ending, but hey, I finally brought the story back! Better than nothing I guess. So tell what you think! Good? Bad? Anything you think I should add? **

**Let me know! :D**


	6. Are they strong enough not to fall?

**Hi! This is more of a filler than progression. It's more focused on David and Kevin. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SW: KOTOR… yhad yhad yhad. We all know this! **

_David lay on the cold metal floor of the _Leviathan. _His body was burned from the daily tortures of force lightning. He was worried for Kevin, who was taken to be tortured next. How could this have happened? One moment he and his brother were packing for collage, and the next they were captured by the sith and getting forced lightning beatings for who knows what. Because of their sister? Isn't that what one of them said? _

_Kevin was thrown back into the prison with his brother. He too, was burned by the force lightning. _

"_F*** YOU!" Kevin spat shaking his fist at the guard. The guard just scoffed.  
>"It's not going to do anything. We're already stuck in here!"<em>

"_Well why the hell do they keep doing this to us?" Kevin frowned.  
>"I heard them say it had something to do with Izzy." David responded. <em>

"_What do they want with her?"  
>"I don't know. But where ever she is, it's probably better than where we are." <em>

My eyes shoot open.

I sat up on my bunk and drew in my knees. I felt sick to my stomach seeing David and Kevin in pain. It's my fault!  
>But on the bright side, I guess I now know where Kevin and David are.<p>

I start to tear up. At this moment I didn't care that I woke someone up. My brothers were being tortured by the sith… and all because of ME!  
>I guess Jenna felt the same thing in <em>Syren <em>when Milo was locked away in that safe under this ship. Too bad Jenna had it easier! Even though Milo was aggravating, at least he wasn't dying from constant burns of force lightning!

I cry into my knees. It keeps my noise muffled down so no one could hear.

But it does not work. Someone comes up and starts patting my back.  
>"What's wrong child?" a very slick yet sturdy voice asked.<p>

Who was that? Juhani? I didn't know she was here. Isn't she the quite one of the group? Probably why I didn't know she was here.

"I-I saw… my brothers," I say through my sobbing, "Th-they were… being tortured." The tears came harder.

Juhani petted my back even more. "I'm sorry about that. Take refuge in the force. It will be alright."

That's just words! What good with that do!

"It will be alright." She calmly states, "Your brothers should be strong enough not to fall."  
>I look up at her cat-like face. "What do you mean?"<p>

"You don't remember seven years ago?" I shook my head, "Your brothers were with you. Such violent and hostile boys. They… brought some dark side to them. It was just enough to influence me."

My eyes widened, "They… influenced you! You mean…you turned to the _dark side_?"  
>Juhani put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm afraid so."<p>

This can't be good. If… if they influenced someone to the dark side, would that mean they are in danger of the dark side themselves? I start to bawl again.

Juhani starts to pet my back more. "I wouldn't lose faith. It will be alright. Just get some sleep."  
>Personally I don't think that her advice is very helpful, however I just nod and lie down. I just curl up and close my eyes. My mind was heavy with thoughts. My first night here and already I find things have taken a turn for the worst. My brothers are on the <em>Leviathan, <em>they could possibly turn evil, mean while I'm here, I have to help guide Revan into the light, and I just figured out there was more to me being here 7 years ago. If there's more I want to know what it is! Surely I left _something _behind to tell me what happened!

My head starts to hurt. But I try and shake it off and drift into a dream state.

I eventually fade into darkness.

**Well, that's all I got. Just thought I'd put this in during thanksgiving break. I'll still write over the free time I have now, but until then I hopped you enjoyed this one! **

**As always, review and give me suggestions! LOVE YALL! 3 **


	7. Lesson number one

**Hello! Happy holidays! :D **

**Hope your life has been going well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>(P.S. I referenced Septimus Heap: Syren last chapter)<strong>

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it…? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STAR WARS! **

Well, it's been three LONG days (I think) in hyperspace. No one besides Brianna, Carth and, Bastila know where we're going.

The past few days for entertainment I've had Mission show me how to play pazaak. (It's not as easy as you think it be) I've also been mentally weighing between asking Bastila if she can tell me more about the day I came here, or if I should just leave well enough alone.

I finally decide to just do it. What harm could it do? The worst she can tell me is no right?

While standing outside the cockpit I take in a deep breath. _Here we go… _  
>I take a giant stride into the area expecting to see our unforgettable trio (Brianna, Bastila, Carth). To my surprise (and relief) Brianna isn't there. This will make things easier, I hope.<p>

I stand behind the co-pilot chair for a few seconds and then speak in a very gentle voice.

"Um… Bastila? I was wondering if we could talk?"  
>I notice Bastila lifts her head up from whatever she is doing, glances over at Carth, who looks back and nods, and turns her chair around to face me.<br>"What is it you wish to talk about Isabel?"

"I was wondering if we could talk about seven years ago… when me and my brothers came to Dantooine?"

Bastila stiffens at the word 'brothers'. She gives me a weird look. "What are you talking about," she asks nervously, "only you came to Dantooine."

Now that was too obvious! "No, Juhani told me my brothers were there too."

Bastila quickly gets up and begins to leave, "Well then I have to speak to Juhani-"  
>"NO!" I say grabbing her arm, "Please! You have to talk to me NOW! I wanna know!"<p>

She turns around and faces me. Her tone changes to a more scolding manner, "Why do you want to know about this so badly?"

"Because I just found out that one important day in my life, I can't remember what happened. All I know is I talked to some Jedi and kept them from doubting themselves. And now I found out my brothers came with me and did a horrible thing and I want to know what it was!"

Bastila looks down on me. It was easy to tell she was trying to say 'this conversation is over'. But I can't let it end here!

"What are you hiding from me that happened?" Now I know I'm acting like some little child, but if it will get me some answers, fine.

"Now is not the time to talk about this." She hastily says.  
>"Then when is the right time? The sooner I know the better!"<p>

"And just what makes you think that!" Bastila stares me down.  
>"Because I…" I squeeze my eyes shut and blurt out, "I saw my brothers being tortured in a dream and I just... I just want to know if they are in danger or not!" I open my eyes again. Bastila looks shocked.<p>

Her tone changes again to a more, softer state, "I'm sorry Isabel. It's only a dream, you should not over-react to-"  
>"But this was too vivid to be <em>just<em> a dream! It was too clear, too real! Why can't you just tell me what happened that day?"

"Wait so you had a nightmare, and now you think your brothers are in trouble?" Carth steps in.  
>"It wasn't a nightmare!" I shout at him, "It had to be a vision… or something."<br>Bastila taps my shoulder to get my attention back to her.

"Listen Isabel, I can tell you about that day another time. But for now you need to speak with Brianna."  
>Hold it! What does Brianna have to do with anything at this moment? I bet this is just another way of changing the subject.<p>

"Why?" I simply ask.  
>"Well you have to be a guide for her, and I believe the best way to do that would be to give her lessons."<br>"You mean… kind of like a teacher?"  
>"Exactly."<br>"Alright fine. But don't forget about telling me what happened 7 years ago. Promise?"  
>Bastila simply nods and pushes me out of the cockpit.<p>

….

After a couple of minutes of searching for Brianna, I found her. She was in the engine room. (For what reason, I have no idea)

I step up close to her while her back is turned, "Um… Brianna?"

Brianna jumps! She turns around with an angry look on her face. "What!"  
>Now I'm scared.<p>

"Bastila said I need to teach you or have a session with you or something like that…"  
>"Why?" she snaps.<br>"Because I'm… your guidance consular! So can we please just have a lesson for today…?"

Brianna moans loudly. "Fine! I'll be done in a minute!"  
>"What were you doing in here anyway?"<p>

She glares at me, but then softens a bit. "I was uh… just examining the engine. Ya'know, how it works, the parts it needs to run, and all that."  
>"Better not let Carth know. If he saw you doing this, he'd probably think you were planning on sabotaging the ship." Brianna lets out a laugh at my comment. I guess that's promising.<p>

After a little while of waiting, Brianna thought it be best if our works were in private because she didn't want people to know she was being taught by a 15 year old. Pride… what can you do?  
>*So here's a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame (sorry, got a little carried away there)…. What is the most private place in the <em>Ebon Hawk<em>?

Give up? ... It's the cargo hold. My first life lesson for Revan/Brianna is to be given… in a cargo hold.  
>That's not the only issue. I don't even know what to give my lesson on…<p>

"Alright Izzy," Brianna says leaning on some crate, "What's your lesson for today?"

_Um… Come on Izzy, think on your feet! Where would you start? Wait a minute… start! That's it!  
><em>"How about our lesson be… were you began."  
>"What?"<p>

"You know… your life. What school did you go to? What were your parents like? What do you remember doing as a child? Things like that…"

Brianna sighs, "Went to the only small school on Deralia. Hardly remember my parents. Mostly remember doing things with engines."  
>"Engines? What did you do with engines?"<p>

Brianna's face lightened up, I guess it was something she found interesting, "Well from what I do remember of my father, he used to work on engines and other mechanics. And eventually he taught me."  
>"So… you looked at the engine today because…."<br>"It's in my blood." She says proudly.

I guess this was part of the identity they gave her. It's unique, kinda gives you something to look past the whole Revan thing.  
>"That's really cool. So there's more to you than this whole… serious, angry Jedi cover."<br>Brianna glares at me. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying no one can really tell who you are by this whole outlook everyone first sees. First impressions really can tell someone about your character. However, I think people need to get to know more about the person to know who they really are."

Brianna gives me this puzzled look, "So, your first lesson for me is…"  
>"First impressions may introduce someone, but that's just the first layer. Don't be surprised when you find something different about someone, even about yourself." *cough* You're Revan *cough*<br>"Oh yeah? What about you? What's something surprising about you?"

Um… "I can't use a gun." I say uneasily.  
>Brianna laughs, "I don't believe that."<p>

"Well you better start. 'Cause I really can't." She looks startled.  
>"We're going to have to fix that sometime." Brianna starts to leave.<br>"Wait? Why do you want to help me?"

"Well I don't know. You seem to be alright for a kid. And you seem to know a lot. We'll go with you being unique, I guess."  
>"Oh, well thank you."<br>"But you don't tell ANYONE what we talk about with these lessons, GOT IT!"  
>"Got it…" I gulp.<br>"Good!" Brianna exits.

I sit alone in the cold cargo hold. I guess these lessons will almost always be like this…  
>And I still wonder about my own past. What really happened? It just might play a role in this whole mess, you think? Things are just going to get harder as they go…<p>

**There! Another one done!  
>*In this one I quoted <strong>_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_**. **

**So how was this one? Any input would be nice. And review! It lets me know how I'm doing! **


	8. Fanning the flames

**Hello guys!  
>I realize it has been two years since I touched this story, and I can explain!<br>I started writing this story the summer before junior year and then junior year started, which is one of the evilest years in high school. So in the middle of the year I would try to write the chapters for this story but I never had time to type it. **

**So senior year I finally pick back up on this story! **

**Izzy misses you guys so let's just get started because I do not own SW: KotOR!**

* * *

><p>"Now will you tell us where we are?!" Mission begs Carth for… actually I lost count how many times she asked.<p>

"I told you 21 times already no!" Oh, that's how long.

"She hasn't told you ether has she?" I step in.

"That is none of your business." He responds.  
>"Which means she hasn't."<p>

You don't need force powers to know Carth is annoyed at this point.  
>"I know what you're trying to pull kid. Although I admire the reverse psychology."<p>

_DAMN IT! How did he know? _

"Why can't you just tell us?" Mission pouts.

"Because I said so," a voice from behind says.  
>"However," Brianna crosses between Mission and me, "since we're close, I guess I could tell you."<br>Mission and I lean in close, anxiety building.

"Kashyyyk." We blink, as it sinks in.

"Really?" Mission says sounding almost satisfied.  
>Brianna nods in response.<p>

"I bet Big Z would love to hear this!" Mission shouts as she rushes out of the cockpit.

I just stand there thinking, _oh crap this is where Big Z's messed up brother will be. _

Poor guy wouldn't even say a word about his home. But he was willing to talk about other things: life on Tarris, the adventures he and Mission had, even his interests in explosives.  
>I don't know how I could understand what Zalbaar said, I just could, but that's beside the point. Point is I know this won't be good for Zalbaar; if he didn't want to talk about his life on Kashyyyk I highly doubt he wants to go there.<p>

Too bad we're stuck bringing him along.

But maybe I could change that…?

"Hey," Brianna says snapping my focus back to reality, "bring a blaster. While we're searching you can practice shooting."  
>I nod and exit the cockpit.<p>

* * *

><p>All eight of us flock to the main hold of the <em>Ebon Hawk,<em> waiting for Brianna's instructions.

"Alright everyone, this is a simple scouting mission. We'll split into two groups: Onasi, Izzy, Zalbaar, and Juhani, you're with me. The rest will be with Bastila."

"I think Zalbaar and T3 should switch." I blurt out.  
>Brianna stares at me. "Do you have a reason why?"<br>"Um… Mission and Zalbaar have more experience working together, and … T3 has loyalty to you…?"

Of course Brianna glares at me, "Nice try Izzy, but that's not going to happen."

Well so much for protecting Zalbaar…

"Any other questions? That DOESN'T involve changing the squads?"  
>No one speaks.<p>

"Alright, be ready in five minutes."

As everyone slowly scatters, Carth doesn't move.  
>Then I notice it.<p>

"Why are you staring at Brianna?"

Carth blinks and looks at me.  
>"What? No, what are you talking about?"<br>"Oh please, even a blind old hag could see you staring."  
>"Yeah right." He starts to walk away.<p>

"Do you like her?"

Right then he stops in his tracks. He turns to me.

"What? I- NO! She can't stand me."  
>"How do you know? Maybe she's just hiding her feelings."<p>

"You're kidding right. That's just stupid."

I feel offended by this.  
>"Well if What I said is stupid what does that make you!?" I snap.<p>

"What are you talking about?" He scowls.  
>"You hide <em>everything<em> from _everybody! _Your feelings, your interests, your past! No one knows who the hell you are!"

Right then, I know to shut up. I know I just crossed the line.

Carth gives me the cold hard stare.  
>"It's none of your business! What happened to them… It-it wasn't my fault!"<p>

"Sorry…" I turn and run to gather my things for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I got for now. Don't worry, I still got plenty written down that needs to get typed. I am so sorry for taking soooooo long!<br>I promise to do my best to keep up with the rest of this story! Please tell me what you think of this story so far! Leave any suggestions, reviews, or even just say 'hi', it really pushes me to write more! **

**I Love you guys! :) **


End file.
